utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dasoku
Dasoku (蛇足) là một utaite nổi tiếng được biết đến nhờ sở hữu một chất giọng sâu lắng, có phần uể oải nhưng nhẹ nhàng. Anh đã đăng tải rất nhiều bản hát lại từ tháng 11 năm 2008, và bản đơn ca thành công nhất là "Senbonzakura", vượt mốc 1 triệu lượt xem và hơn 37K Mylist. Anh thường song ca với 【Ren】 và CD 1122 đã được cho ra mắt nhờ sự hợp tác này. Dasoku ngoài đời có vẻ như cũng khá lười biếng, nhưng đây lại là một đặc điểm đáng yêu trong mắt người hâm mộ. Anh là thành viên lớn tuổi nhất nhóm nhạc RootFive (√5) Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 6, 2010) # enhAnce (Phát hành ngày 07 tháng 7, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 7, 2010) # Dearest (Phát hành ngày 08 tháng 9, 2010) # Select me (Phát hành ngày 10 tháng 11, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 25tháng 2 , 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 4, 2011) # COLOUR (Phát hành ngày 01 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Phát hành ngày 03 tháng 8, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 8, 2011) # Doushinen (Phát hành ngày 19 tháng 10, 2011) # 1122 with 【Ren】 (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 11, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 29 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Phát hành ngày 18 tháng 4, 2012) # Nameko no CD (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 7, 2012) # Love Doctor (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Phát hành ngày 10 tháng 10, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 004 St. Smiley Gakuen Host Department (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 10, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Phát hành ngày 05 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # ROOT FIVE (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 3, 2013) # Nopperudia Clinoppe với Gero (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 03 tháng 7, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 8, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Although my Song has no Form) (2008.11.21) # "World's Crying" (2008.12.08) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.12.11) # "Polaris" (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2009.01.05) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2009.01.14) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though I'd Known You From a Past Life) (2009.01.17) # "Despair" (2009.01.29) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.02.03) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.02.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.21) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) (2009.03.03) # "Haihahaini" (2009.03.17) # "May 11th" (2009.03.26) # "SPICE" feat. Dasoku và Kazukin (2009.04.29) # "magnet" feat. Dasoku và clear (2009.05.18) # "Cantarella" (2009.06.02) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.02) # "Imitation Black" feat Dasoku, clear và Valshe (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.17) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2009.09.28) # "Mitsubachi" (2009.10.05) # "Gesshoku Kaiki" (2009.12.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Dasoku, Pokota và Riseha (2009.12.18) # "1925" (2009.12.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.02) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi) và Tonon (2010.04.10) # "Melancholy of Literary Boy" (2010.05.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2010.06.22) # "///Unknown///" (2010.07.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.08.29) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2010.09.24) # Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. clear, Anima, Beeeeige, Pokota and Dasoku (2010.10.31) # "Rinne" (2010.12.01) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.16) # "Risky Game" feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2011.01.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.03.10) # "DOGS" feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.20) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2011.05.22) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2011.05.27) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Open and Close, Rakhasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, koma’n, Mi-chan, Pokota và Kettaro (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.10.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dasoku và Faneru (2011.10.31) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.08) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic version- (2011.12.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.29) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2012.01.13) # "Lucky Funky" (2012.01.18) feat. Dasoku và Gero (Original with that and Rerulili) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2012.01.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear và Dasoku (2012.03.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.04.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Dasoku, Tightson và LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2012.05.31) # "Irony" (2012.06.04) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.11) # "Perfect Crime" (2012.08.11) # "Yubikiri (Pinky Swear) (2012.08.23) # "Kyuuryuu Retro (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Dasoku vàkoma’n (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.15) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Dasoku và 【Ren】 (2012.11.22) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Dasoku, Ryo-kun, Gero, Rib, Halyosy and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.07) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Minh họa PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09)}} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt *"Nessa no Rakuen"-Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 8, 2010 **Nhạc mở đầu của trò chơi PC BL Nessa no Rakuen *"Jet Coaster・Rendevous"-Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 6, 2012 **Nhạc mở đầu của trò chơi thám hiểm PSP otome Bakudan Handan *"Kimi to"-Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 6, 2012 **Nhạc kết thúc của trò chơi thám hiểm PSP otome Bakudan Handan *"Never Ending"-Phát hành ngày 04 tháng 6, 2013 **Nhạc kết thức thứ 3 của bộ anime TV Kingdom *"Nopperudia Clinoppe" với Gero-Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013 **Nhạc nền của anime Odoriko Clinoppe *Denshin ∞ Unchained-Phát hành ngày 04 tháng 9, 2013 **Nhạc mở đầu bộ TV anime Mushibugyo Danh sách đĩa hát Xem album của PointFive (.5) tại đây Xem album của Smiley*2 tại đây Xem album của Smiley*2G tại đây Xem album của RootFive (√5) tại đây |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = |track13title = Futsuu no Machi ~ Fairy Land ~ |track13info = (Ordinary City ~ Fairy Land ~) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = E? Aa, Sou. |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track2title = Tsuioku |track2lyricist = that |track2composer = that |track2arranger = Rerulili |track3title = Gomen |track3lyricist = that |track3composer = that |track3arranger = Rerulili }} |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = papiyon |track3title = BadBye |track3lyricist = koma’n |track3composer = koma'n |track3arranger = koma'n |track4title = Kagerou Days |track4info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = Jin |track5title = Headphone Actor |track5lyricist = Jin |track5composer = Jin |track5arranger = Jin |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cantarella |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Risky Game |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Karakuri Pierrot |track10info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = 40mP |track11title = Yubikiri |track11info = (Pinky Swear) |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = scop |track12title = Domino Taoshi |track12info = (Toppling Dominoes) |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Top Secret |track13lyricist = scop |track13composer = scop |track13arranger = scop |track14title = Wedding Bell |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = Nem |track14composer = Nem |track14arranger = Nem }} Thư viện ảnh Dasokusmiley.jpg|Dasoku khi còn ở Smiley*2 0001-zenshin_dasoku.jpg|Dasoku khi còn ở PointFive (.5) Dasoku.png|Dasoku trong album của Sekihan, Sekihan The Gold Dasokunicofarre.jpg|Dasoku tham gia NicoFarre vào ngày 30 tháng 7, 2011 Dasoku2.jpg| Dasoku khoe mẻo cưng, Moka Dasoku.jpg|Dasoku trong nhóm nhạc RootFive (√5) Clear_pokota_anima_beeeeige_dasoku_-_mrs_pumpkin_1.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige và Dasoku trong bản hát lại "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" hợp tác cùng nhau Minh họa bởi Unchan Clear_pokota_anima_beeeeige_dasoku_-_mrs_pumpkin_2.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige và Dasoku trong bản hát lại "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" hợp tác cùng nhau Minh họa bởi Unchan DasokuYumekuiShirokuroBaku.png|Dasoku trong bản hát lại "Yumekui Monochrome Baku" 640px-GLITTER_BOX.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Hàng dưới: Riseha, 31, Tonon Thông tin thêm * Anh có một cô mèo tên là Moka mà anh vô cùng thương yêu. Anh thường xuyên đăng tải những bức hình của Moka lên twitter, thậm chí còn dùng hình của cô nàng làm hình nền cho bản hát lại PONPONPON của mình * Khi anh thể hiện ca khúc PONPONPON, có thể thấy rằng anh rõ ràng đã gây ấn tượng với Gero, dẫu vậy anh bỏ cuộc khi hết hơi. * Anh cũng nuôi một chú mèo nữa tên là Fal * Anh mang dòng máu lai Kavkaz-Nhật và được sinh ra ở Hokkaido, và ngay sau đó cùng gia đình chuyển về bang Kentucky, Mĩ cho đến năm 3 tuổi, hiên nay anh đang sinh sống ở Tokyo * Anh thuận tay trái * Anh thích những thứ đắng và có cồn * Thuộc nhóm máu O * Anh chơi guita từ những năm trung học nhưng lai từ bỏ nó sau khi tốt nghiệp. Phải đến 16 năm sau anh mới mua lại một chiếc guita thùng mới. * Thời trẻ, anh thích những nhóm nhạc metal như Metallica và Extreme * Giấc mở thuở nhỏ của anh là trở thành một cầu thủ bóng đá bởi đây là thế hệ của "Captain Tsubasa" * Anh không nấu ăn mà thường mua bữa trưa tại cửa hàng tiện lợi * Anh là fan hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt của bộ manga Kingdom * Màu chủ đạo là màu rượu vang * Anh là người tôn sùng giọng nói * Anh có một linh vật may mắn được gọi là “Dadaro” * Khả năng anh ngữ của anh không được tốt lắm * Chiều cao 1m68 * Anh khẳng mình sẽ mãi ở tuổi 33 Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Facebook * Facebook group * Website * Pinterest * Plurk * TmBox Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS Thể_loại:PointFive(.5) Thể_loại:Smiley*2 Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn